


Things That Go Boink

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boredom, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored out of his mind and decides to experiment with different size rubber balls by throwing them against the wall. When Thor hears strange noises coming from their bed chambers, he and Loki decide to see what other sounds they can make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Boink

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something amusing that had to do with bordem and so here it is. If you haven't heard of the term "spooned" it means a state in which you will laugh at random words either because you're bored or really tired. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :)

Loki was bored he doesn't think he has ever been this bored. Thor was sparring with the warriors Three so Loki knew it would be a while before he returned.

At complete random he waved his hand, making a rubber ball appear no bigger than a cherry tomato. He then began to throw it against the wall.

It made a kind of strange sound, bonk was it? Though to Loki it sounded more like boink. So he made the ball a little bigger deciding to experiment with it.

Now it was the size of an apple. He didn't notice that as the ball grew bigger so was how loud he was laughing. Thor was walking down the corridor to their chambers when the strange noises reached his ears.

Loki wanted see what two balls would sound like so he conjured two balls continuing to throw them, laughing as the balls made a unison boink sound as they hit the wall.

Thor walked into their chambers, watching this strange sight as Loki noticed him "Oh darling hello" he said his laughter subsiding making the balls disappear.

"Do I want to know?" Thor asked. "Well…that depends on how you feel about becoming so bored you decide to conjure rubber balls and experiment with their sizes" Loki said.

"I see…so this was an experiment? In what may one ask?" Thor inquired carefully assessing just how bored Loki was. "How many times can one hear the boink sound the ball makes?" Loki said.

 "You're asking me?" Thor questioned. "I might be….I was really bored" Loki said the realization sinking in making him feel a bit sheepish. "Chair" Thor said. Loki raised an eye-brow at him wondering what was that about.

"Just checking my love" Thor said kissing Loki's cheek. "I wasn’t that bored" Loki said. "If you truly want to experiment in noises, were there other noises you had in mind?" Thor said seductively.

"You mean regular noises or the special kind of noises?" Loki responded as he ran his fingers along the side of Thor's neck. "Any kind" Thor moaned softy as Loki began to trail kisses down his neck.

"Judging by your reaction, I think it's about time we did some more ex….mmmmm" Loki was silenced by a heated kiss as Thor's fingers flew over the buttons of Loki's shirt removing the garment.

In between kisses, Loki practically tore off Thor's shirt before waving his hand making them both bare. Thor pinned Loki to the bed and began trailing blazing kisses down his stomach.

He reached that spot he loved kissing, just below Loki's navel and at first just grazed his lips against it then gradually began to leave a slight mark.

Loki moaned as he felt Thor touch him between his legs. Thor kissed back up and continued to touch Loki whispering in his ear, "Now those are beautiful sounds indeed".

"Oh Thor, I love you make love to me" Loki moaned softly. Thor kissed Loki passionately before carefully preparing him. Thor watched Loki the whole time, how he loved to hear those sounds of pleasure coming from his husband.

He then slowly slipped himself into Loki causing them both to gasp. "I love you Loki" Thor moaned softly as they both began to move slowly.

Their sounds of pleasure filling the room that was other wise quite. They began to quicken their pace gradually till they both climaxed riding it out together. Thor collapsed next to Loki who chuckled.

"What may I ask is so amusing?" Thor questioned. "Well if getting bored and strange noises is what it takes for us to make love I'm doing it more often" Loki replied relishing Thor's laughter.

THE END        

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
